Fan
Fan, labeled''' The Fanboy, 'was a recurring character on Inanimate Insanity and a contestant in Inanimate Insanity II. Personality/Offical Site Bio ''Fan is a huge fan! Simply put, Fan has watched every episode of Inanimate Insanity, and knows many odd and interesting facts about everyone and everything about the show. Although his knowledge about the show can come in handy, it can also make him come across as creepy and an oddball, causing others to be "creeped out" by his passion. Blogs Fan posts blogs every so often on the Inanimate Insanity Website. The link was shown during his leg of the triathalon in Tri Your Best. Coverage Inanimate Insanity In One-Shot Wonder, Fan debuts excitedly asking if he'd get a chance to vote for the contestants, though he doesn't get the chance. It is later revealed that Fan possibly works at the Chinese food restaurant that OJ and Bomb ordered from, and takes back the box of rice from Bomb. In Aquatic Conflict, Fan can be seen angrily pushing Baseball down The Great Wall Of China in the slideshow. Inanimate Insanity II In Breaking The Ice, Fan falls out of a plane, which released all of the other newbies. He is blown away when Microphone's volume is to loud. Fan jokes around with MePhone4, which Cheesy to use on the Cherries, however, they aren't amused and disliked it. Later Fan asked Lightbulb if she was alright, Lightbulb absentmindedly replied, then realized she had violated the rules of T.R.O.O.S. She then proceeded to whack Fan off the ice, making him loose the challenge. In the dodgeball tournament Fan is about to ask Marshmallow a question, which Marshmallow is slightly nervous about, however Fan, as he is asking a question, is interrupted by a warning from Marshmallow, only seconds later the two are out of the challenge. In Marsh on Mars, he is disgusted once hearing about oat-meal raisin cookies. He was safe from elimination, making him the first ever male to be declared safe in Inanimate Insanity II. (Unless Paintbrush is male.) Later, Fan is observing Cherries and typing on his blog, Cherries notice this and ask what he is doing, when he replies, Cherries find it creepy and remind him that he is supposed to be helping, he then remembers and starts to babble. Paintbrush, however kicks him, making Fan slam into the rocket that has been made, he is one of the volunteers for the challenge. When Fan is on Mars he is shocked when thinking Marshmallow has turned into an egg, he tries to update his fan blog, only for Mars to have no signal, this angers him, making him annoyed. However this reveals that Fan owns a phone. When returning it is revealed the egg isn't Marshmallow, much to Fan's shock. MePhone4 asks where Fan had gotten the egg but eventually isn't bothered, MePad expresses his concern about bringing a potential life force onto the planet. Despite this, Fan decides to keep the egg. Trophy mocks him, saying it's lame, Fan sighs, agreeing. Him and his team are once again up for elimination. In Tri Your Best, In Cooking for the Grater Good, In A Kick in the Right Direction, In Let 'Er Rip, Trivia *Fan is the second character to be voiced by Brian Koch, the other is MePhone4S. **He is the only character in Inanimate Insanity II. *Fan's line "No order for you sir!" is a reference to the episode of Seinfeld "The Soup Nazi". *Fan is one of the contestants who owns a phone, the other ones are Marshmallow and Bow. **He is the only Inanimate Insanity II newbie to own one. *Fan actually writes a blog on InanimateInsanity.com. *Fan is made of Paper. **Because of this, Lightbulb sometimes called him Paper. *Fan has the ablity to open up and glide, as shown in Tri Your Best. **This helped his team The Bright Lights win the Tri Your Best challenge. *Fan the only contestant with a laptop as showed in Marsh on Mars, however, he is the second character to own a laptop, the first being Adam. *Fan is the first male to be declared safe in Inanimate Insanity II. **However, if Paintbrush was a male, he will be the second. *Fan is like Sierra in Total Drama because of their obsession with a show. Gallery |-| Inanimate Insanity II= FanCreation.png Fan_Banner.png Fan.png Flying_fan.png Fan_(1).png Fan Hole'd.JPG|Hole'd Fan. What toppings so do we use.png Fan In The Intro.png Posting on a blog.png It's Fan.png What Picture.png Fan Popcorn.png Knife Fans Me.png AlienEgg.jpg |-| Weird Faces= FanFace.png FanFace2.png FanFace3.png Category:Male Category:Arms and Legs Category:Season 2 Characters Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Characters Category:Season 2 Novice Category:Team Bright Lights Category:Characters voiced by Brian Koch